Bugs are a constant problem to those of us within any of a host of buildings, whether a home, office, commercial building, or any other structure that suffers from insect and other bug invasions. Ants are particularly difficult to control and eradicate and have long posed a sometimes impossible challenge. The challenge of ant control has been exacerbated by recently banned measures, especially in restaurants and other commercial and private structures and especially also where pets and children might risk exposure to extermination measures. Another issue is that exterior and interior ant extermination measures differ, and exterior devices are typically not allowed in interior use unless modified. Additionally, the ideal exterior extermination device may require some form of anchoring mechanism for removably affixing the device within soil. In the past, effective exterior devices required self-modification to be used interiorly. Any shortcomings to modified devices, though, are subject to health code violations and to failure. Added to these issues is the fact that ants as well as some other pests are most effectively eliminated by a combination of baits, including solid, gel, and liquid forms. And, a properly designed extermination apparatus should unobtrusively fit in a variety of spaces and also be easily inspected and filled with the bait used, without risk of bait spillage. The present apparatus uniquely addresses and solves the above-listed problems.